


The Bees and the Bees

by Branch



Series: Hearts and Spades [13]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta wants Kaneda to explain some facts of life to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bees and the Bees

In the end, Yuuta decided Kaneda was the best person to ask. Kaneda was the one who most _deserved_ to be asked. Of course, then he had to actually ask.

“So,” he tried, as they climbed the steps to their floor of the dorm. “You and Akazawa-senpai are, um… right?”

“We’re right?” Kaneda stared at him for a moment before his eyes widened. “Oh.” The corners of his mouth curled up. “We’re ‘um’? Yeah.”

“Ah. That’s, um, good. I was just. Um.” Yuuta shoved his hands in his pockets and glowered at his feet. How did you ask these things?

“Curiosity?” Kaneda asked casually. “Have a bet on with the second years?”

Kaneda was having way too much fun with this.

“Um. Mizuki-san. Well, maybe, I mean… ” Yuuta muttered, finally.

“So?” Kaneda was definitely grinning. “You wanted to celebrate or something?”

“No.” Yuuta kicked the door shut behind him, because he really didn’t want the whole dorm hearing this. “I just… well I wondered… what it’s like. I mean what happens. When you… um.”

Kaneda sat down on his bed with a thump, amusement disappearing in shock. “Are you, um, sure you don’t want to go find a website for this?” he asked, a bit weakly.

Yuuta folded his arms. “Mizuki-san says never to trust anything on the web.” Besides, Kaneda damn well owed him this, after laughing so much.

“Oh.” After a moment, Kaneda sighed. “If it wasn’t you… All right, look.” He ran a hand through his hair and flopped back on the bed. “Tell me you already know what a blow-job is?”

Yuuta could feel his face getting hot. “Yeah.”

“The rest… well, a lot of it’s mostly just… touching. Like you do yourself, only… each other.”

Yuuta managed to make a ‘keep going’ noise.

“And you want to know about the part that isn’t,” Kaneda muttered. “Well it’s… Okay, look.” He took a deep breath. “He might also want to be, um, inside you.”

Okay, Yuuta really had understood that bit right. He frowned. “I gotta tell you, that still sounds weird. Are you sure?”

Kaneda gave him a flat, exasperated look, and finally said, “He might want to put his fingers or cock up your ass. Yes it’s kind of weird. It’s also kind of nice.”

Yuuta always managed to forget how blunt Kaneda could be if you pushed him far enough. He hoped his face wasn’t about to catch fire. “Ah. So. You’re sure about the nice part?” he said, strangled.

Kaneda laughed, though he was pretty red in the face, too, by now. “Yeah, I’m sure.” His eyes got a little distant as he stared up at the ceiling. “It’s really… close. As close as you can get, to do things like that.” He glanced back at Yuuta, and smiled just a little evilly. “And even if it’s Mizuki-senpai, he’ll probably be gentle when he’s getting you ready.”

Yuuta wrestled with himself; he knew Kaneda was setting him up. He knew it. But he had to ask. “Getting me ready?”

Kaneda downright grinned and leaned over to fish a tube out of his desk drawer and toss it to Yuuta.

Yuuta turned it over a few times, frowning, and read the label. “…for silky smooth sensation…

“KANEDA!”

* * *

  
“So, what was it you wanted to talk about?” Akazawa looked over his shoulder at Hajime as he dumped his bag beside his desk.

Hajime sighed. This was going to be uncomfortable, he just knew it. “Well. I suppose it may sound like a strange question, or, perhaps, too personal, but you and Kaneda-kun…”

**End **


End file.
